


Pumpkin Spice

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [20]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar is in the middle of her shift at Hocus Latte, when a customer comes in with an unusual request.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon, who asked for Cedar and Ramona in a Coffeeshop!AU based on this ask meme! http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/159465123752/send-me-charactersa-pairing-a-number-for-a

Turning around from the whipped cream machine, which was currently jammed, Cedar startled at the sight of a customer. The girl who was at the counter looked impatient, like she had been waiting for a while. Cedar was the only one on duty at the moment, and she’d been so busy working on the machine that she’d forgotten all about manning the counter. Quickly, she rushed over, drying her hands on her apron.

“I’m sorry for the wait. Welcome to Hocus Latte, can I help you?”

“I don’t know. Can you?” The girl pushed herself up from where she’d been leaning against the glass of the pastry shelves, standing several inches taller than Cedar. When she gritted her teeth, Cedar could see that she had hidden wolfish fangs. It was intimidating to say the least. “You see,” the girl continued, “I don’t know what to get. Nothing looks good today.”

“Well, you could try the pumpkin spice latte,” Cedar offered, slightly nervously. “That’s a popular-”

“No. I don’t want something that all of the other _fairytales_ think is popular.” The girl pronounced the word fairytales with so much spite even Cedar felt threatened. “I want something original. Something exciting. What do _you_ think is the best?”

“I… don’t really know. Uhh, the vanilla bean, that’s always-”

“No, not pumpkin spice, not vanilla bean. You don’t really like those, do you?”

Cedar shrugged nervously. She’d always liked the sound of them. Evidently, the girl took her shrug as a no, which was good because it seemed to be the right answer.

“I want some of the good stuff. The things that aren’t on the menu. What do you usually make for yourself?”

“Well, umm, I don’t-”

“There must be something.”

Cedar was growing more uncomfortable by the second. It was getting harder and harder to keep the truth in, though, and like a real Pinocchio, she suddenly burst out, “I’m made of wood, I can’t taste anything, so I don’t know what’s good! I’ve never tried anything.”

A few seconds passed in silence. Cedar covered her mouth with a wooden hand. She’d just yelled at a _customer_. Thank goodness the cafe was mostly empty. Finally, the wolf girl spoke up again, “Dang. That sucks.”

“It does.”

More awkwardness passed. Cedar didn’t know what to do. Offer a free drink? Make up something that could potentially be her favorite, like chocolate pumpkin or something? Before she could act upon anything, the wolf girl was already digging around in her fur bag, tossing some coins onto the counter. “I’ll take a pumpkin spice,” she muttered, but in a way that seemed almost kind.

Cedar smiled hesitantly, seeing the wolf’s mouth curl as well. “Thanks,” she whispered as she rung up the order, turning around to pump flavoring into a steaming cup. She could only imagine how good it would taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic requests are open!!
> 
> Check the link below for more info! You can send in requests on Tumblr or here in my mailbox!  
> http://sstwins.tumblr.com/post/157758018497/fic-requests-are-open#notes


End file.
